Faded
Faded 'is book 1 of the Aquamarine Winglet series. This happens roughly some years after the events of Danger of Dragons. Who should be the next P.O.V.? Sine Brightness Waverly 'Fadedwalker is a dragonet with lots of secrets. She doesn't know why she can turn into a transparent spirit or why her father, Umbreon, left home, the rainforest early. Now, Umbreon is gone for 7 whole years. Fade decided to lead her Aquamarine Winglet to unlock all the secrets surrounding them and get Umbreon back - even if it means starting a whole war. Thanks Puppy '''for letting me use Boulder, '''Darkus '''for letting me use Sleet and many many more! Jade Mountain School Expansion: Introducing the AQUAMARINE WINGLET! The Announcement Greetings, students from JMA! I, Tsunami the head of school is going to proudly announce that Jade Mountain Academy has expanded deeply into the caves, that means more students can roll in and study! We've selected 7 (well,8) elite students from 7 (also 8) tribes. We've created our first expansion winglet: The '''AQUAMARINE WINGLET! If you see your name on this list, well done, you are part of the school! Please enroll before the next full moon at Starflight's Library. If you also participated in this selection but did not suceed, thanks for your hard work. We will notice you when the school expanded even more. the YOU ARE IN! list IceWing: Sine MudWing: Boulder NightWing: Fadedwalker RainWing: Lillian(fomerly) Superultra(now) SandWing: Brightness SeaWing: Waverly SkyWing: Swiftlet The 8th student: Firefly Night Congratulations! to the 8 of you! Hope you all have the power of Wings of Fire! The Aquamarine Prophecy Find your shimmer, find your shine to the isolated island line Hiding there are evil and kind Their fate lies in the Aquamarine wandering stray, fade away psychic wings shall lead the way dragon of north, in the sky Soaring in the open high surrounded by night, there's a light screaming the voice of fight or flight talons the sound of ocean waves it depends on you that who you saves number eight, running late secrets of Pyrrhia awaites you are given the estimate: choose between your mate or fate Night goes away, daylight awakes complete the challenges you can take deepest secret's uncovering waits or all of Pyrrhia is at stake Prologue Rainer sighed. It was a dark night. One of the moons were full. She thought about Umbreon, where he is now, where he was, and their egg. Umbreon, the animus NightWing Rainer dearly loved, is gone for 1 whole year. Leaving Rainer working with an anonymous Nightwing to patrol the rainforest kingdom of Queen Glory. Leaving her with her unhatched egg. "Rainer!" A black Nightwing popped his head out from the rainforest greenery. "Are you still on the patrol for Queen Glory?" Rainer sighed again. This Nightwing looks like her dear Umbreon, but he's not even close to being him. "I'm fine, Duskfinder. Just a little dizzy." Rainer walked away from her Nightwing partner. "I need to rest." She approached the place where she had hidden Umbreon's egg. Her daughter should hatch by now, and she doesn't want Duskfinder to ruin the moment, again. "What would my Dragonet look like?" Rainer muttered to herself, her scales melting into the surroundings. She was surprised to see Umbreon's first daughter Brightness he had with Python, a Sandwing. Brightness looked a lot like Sunny, one of the Prophecy dragonets. Rainer thought that her daughter would be mostly NightWing since their egg was black. The egg! Rainer raced to the cliff where she hid her egg in a bird's nest. Yellow was shining in her scales. How she missed Umbreon and her egg! But when the Rainwing stood next to the egg, all that happiness threw itself out of the window. The egg was now a transparent white. And when Rainer held out her talons to feel it, her talons went right through the egg, giving Rainer a cold presence. Did her egg just become a ghost? Rainer wondered, stepping away from the nest. Umbreon promised her not to enchant their egg, so what just happened to it? Then, the white egg turned back to the original black, just like when Rainer first saw it. When Umbreon was next to her, telling her not to worry about it. Fine, Rainer thought bravely. I'll love her, whatever she is. Then the hatching began. It was a creaking sound coming from inside the egg, like talons scraping on a round surface. A crack was forming in the black shell. Rainer's heart beat faster. There, nestled in pieces of the black egg, was a fine purple dragonet. She had black Nightwing horns, like her father Umbreon, and a light purple Rainwing ruff. Rainer was amazed. That was the most beautiful dragon she has ever seen, and it's her own. Rainer cautiously approached her daughter. The dragonet squawked, then, to her surprise, melted into a lavender spirit just like the egg she saw before. She flew high up without even moving her wings, then dove down and returned to normal. Rainer was amazed. "I'll call you Fadedwalker because you just faded," Rainer hugged the newborn dragonet close. "I will love you no matter what you are." "Rainer!" Duskfinder's gruff voice echoed through the rainforest. Rainer jerked, then carried Fade onto her back. "I'm coming." Part One: Wandering Stray Chapter 1 6 years later... "Fight!" Flamethrower, the bad-tempered Skywing hurled himself at Fade and Swiftlet, Fade's clawmate, a friendly Skywing that attended Jade mountain academy. Fade belongs in the Aquamarine Winglet, along with Swiftlet, her sister Brightness, and many other dragons. Now, she was stuck in battle training, her least favorite class in the school. "Help!" Swiftlet cried as Flamethrower knocked her over, smashing her into a stalagmite. "Get off me, you brainless bird!" She wriggled under the massive red dragon but couldn't break free, her large wing stuck under Flamethrower's belly. Fade was horrified. "Swiftlet! I'm coming." she howled and flung herself at Flamethrower's back, biting on the red scales. Swiftlet twitched more and finally broke free. "There you go-" "Fade, look out!" Swiftlet growled as Flamethrower swiped his sharp claws at his back. Swiftlet was thinking about Fade being scratched with a bloody scar, but something surprised her. Fade closed her eyes gently, then her whole body vanished into mist. Flamethrower's talons swiped right through the spirit and it didn't cause any harm. "What on the three moons is that?" Flamethrower roared. Fade was now floating around the giant Skywing's face. Swiftlet gazed as her friend darted around, passing through Skywing scales and darting in the sky without even lifting her wings. Flamethrower left the training cave with a "Hmpf" and stomped out the tunnels. As soon as the Skywing left, Fade floated down from the sky and transformed into the normal dragon she was. Swiftlet couldn't close her mouth. She was terrified. "Swiftlet," Fade whispered to the Skywing as they hurried out the door and into the library. "I need to tell you something." "Go ahead." "You probably saw what I did today. I don't know what in the flip that was, but I'll tell you what I know." "Yes?" "That is my altered form, Spectral Fade. I don't know how I got this power, but it must have some relationship with my father Umbreon, the animus Nightwing." "Oooh," Swiftlet said. "Spectral Fade. That sounds nice. Wait. Did you just say Umbreon?" "Yes. Umbreon is my father, and also Brightness's father. He's a Nightwing animus who disappeared 7 years ago." "Wait!" Brightness, Fade's half-sister scurried to her. "I saw something strange on the beach-come with me!" Chapter 2 "Where?" Fade was trying hard to keep up with Brightness and Swiftlet. Swiftlet had giant red Skywing wings that made her soar and glide faster than any other tribe. Brightness was leading the way. Fade knew that she could fly fast enough if she turns right into Spectral Fade, but she doesn't want to risk everyone seeing her. "Come on," Brightness spiraled down onto the shoreline. Fade and Swiftlet landed beside her, the warm sand sinking into their talons. "Here!" An injured dragon was lying on the beach, his leaf-shaped wings badly bruised and folded under his back. His long tail was curled inwards like a sleeping Rainwing. It's hard for Fade to not admire his beauty. "It's a LeafWing!" Brightness exclaimed. Fade remembered the many hours Brightness spent in her rainforest home, reading and memorizing all the tribes of the dragon world. "It's not a normal LeafWing," Fade pointed out. There were specks of colorful scales between the green LeafWing scales. "He's beautiful. Maybe we could put him in our winglet." "We're missing a RainWing, not a LeafWing," Swiftlet snorted. "Fade, stop your crazy ideas. LeafWings are dangerous creatures, nothing like RainWings." "Maybe he's a RainWing in disguise," Brightness walked over and examined the castaway. "Remember when Lillian, our RainWing left the school for Pantala? We need a new classmate." Fade lowered her head. She felt bad for Lillian when Lillian moved with her whole family to Pantala, where her father said that she would recieve "better education". They exchanged stacks of letters on the day that Lillian said goodbye, but neither of them touched the scrolls. "He-ll-o," Swiftlet marched forward and tapped the dragon's body with one talon, but the dragon didn't move. "What's wrong with you?" "He's a LeafWing," Brightness scoffed, swishing her tail on the sand. "He's not from the moon!" "He's probably knocked out," Fade called. "Let's get him onto the beach. Fade and Brightness worked together to drag the injured dragon onto the sandy beach. Swiftlet was thumping on the dragon's throat, hoping to wake him up, but all her efforts made no progress. "We need to get him to the Rainforest healers," Swiftlet said, exhausted as the three dragons pulled the injured dragon into the woods. "Queen Glory will send patrols to get him." "Wait," Fade cried. "This has happened in legends. I could try it." She pounced onto the dragon, wrapping her wings tightly around him. She put her talons around the dragon's face and kissed him. Then, within a split second, she vanished into the trees, peering at the dragon. Spectro Fade did hide well, but Swiftlet and Brightness just stared blankly, wondering if it would work. "Eew," Swiftlet hissed. To their surprise, the dragon twitched. His eyes fluttered and he sat up. The dragon coughed out loads of seawater onto the sand. When he finally stopped coughing, Fade, now a normal dragon, cautiously approached him. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing the dragon. "Hello," The dragon blinked. "My name is Superultra." Chapter 3 "I smell romance!" Swiftlet tilted her head at Fade and Superultra. Fade snorted. "Come on," Fade and Brightness began dragging the injured dragon across the shoreline and into the rainforest. "I could walk if you want," Superultra offered as he sat up, wincing from the pain from his bruised wing. Fade leaned next to him to give support. "Please do." They flew and walked along the way to Jade Mountain Academy. "Fade?" A pale blue SeaWing jumped out the river. "Three moons! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" "Waverly," Fade nudged the blue SeaWing with one wing. "I really miss you." "We have a new exchange student here," Waverly sighed. She led Fade and Brightness to the library while Swiftlet stayed with Superultra. "She's now my clawmate, which means you and Brighty had to stay together." A pale lavender Nightwing? with a deep violet tail was reading, her head buried in a book. When she looked up, Fade saw a kind of white mask on her head, connected to her horns. She was kind of transculent, although nowhere near the scale of Spectral Fade. "Hi..." the dragon said, turning around. "I'm Firefly Night. You can just call me Firefly." "What kind of dragon is her?" Brightness tilted her head at Wavy, who smiled and took a new book, A Guide to the Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, 3rd edition! ''and showed Fade and Brightness a page with a drawing of a gray dragon looking very much like Firefly on it. The chapter title was labled ''DeathWings. "She's a DeathWing/NightWing hybrid. Her father wanted to school her, even though the Aquamarine Winglet is already full-" "Oh," Fade snatched the book from Wavy as the SeaWing snorted. "So...you mean..." That she is from an isolated tribe? But what kind of-'' "I'm not from an isolated tribe," Firefly suddenly said, approaching Fade and Wavy. "What?" Fade nearly jumped. "You read minds!" "Of course I do," Firefly hung her head low and draped her black wings around her. "Sorry, beautiful dragon. I just can't help but doing it." "If's fine. I'm Fadedwalker, Fade for short, by the way." Fade's thoughts went right back to her father Umbreon. "Wait," Firefly Night raised one eyebrow skeptically. "You know Umbreon the NightWing?" "Yes," Fade edged away from Wavy and Brightness. "You know, he's my father." "And my father." Brightness cut in. "My father always says bad things about him," Firefly stood up and twined her tail with Fade's. "Soulcatcher hates him for going out with a SandWing then a RainWing. He thinks that Umbreon is an animus dragon and should be the most superior of all dragons. He never had the thought about Umbreon mating a lowborn RainWing and SandWing. He flew north." "Then how did your father meet your mother?" Brightness asked. "DeathWings rarely mate with dragons all across the continent!" "Butterfly Meadow found Soulcatcher washed up on the beaches of Nettle Isle," Firefly Night put her talons over her white mask. "She kissed him the he was conscious-" "Much like you kissed Superultra," Swiftlet appeared out of nowhere, with Superultra behind her. "Well then, dragons, we've got another new classmate. A RainWing. His name is Superultra and he'll be joining us for history class. "Oh, okay, yeah," Firefly Night nodded at Superultra and waited. "Fade, I know you. We're both NightWing hybrids and we've got to stick together. I've never seen Spetral Fade before." "Wow," Fade put down the book and smiled to Firefly Night. "You already know so much about me! That's awesome! Come on, I'll show you around." Fade, Firefly, Waverly and Brightness waved goodbye at Superultra and left. Fade walked through Jade Mountain academy and saw many things that weren't supposed to exist in this world. A hologram of a dragon smiled and waved at her. The dragon looked weird. She spoke really weird. "Oof, hello!" Sunny, the Prophecy SandWing bumped into Fade and Brightness. "Meeting Whiteout, right? She's a recreation of my great-great grandmother as Darkstalker described. I know that she must be super cool back then when she lived." "O-kay?" Swiftlet folded in her wings. "Is this thing enchanted?" She asked, peering at a moon globe that created the light, but Sunny had already left for organising the Prey Center. "There," Fade and Firefly sat down together in the library. Suddenly, a young IceWing pushed through swarms of dragons and raced to Starflight. "I'm late!" he cried. ''Who was that? Chapter 4 The unknown IceWing was fiddling with something in his talons. It was a necklace with a green four leaf clover inside it. He peered nervously at Fade and Firefly. Waverly scoffed. "You are?" Starflight sniffed the air and smiled at the IceWing. "Sine," The pale blue IceWing said in a faint whisper. "Pardon?" Starflight edged closer to where Sine was standing. "I didn't catch that." Suddenly, cold wings, cold talons and a whip thin tail swooped across the library. Fade looked up to see a majestic IceWing looking strikingly similar to Sine, but she had a frown burrowing into her face. Another IceWing, nowhere hear the size of the first one, hung her head low as the big one pushed her inside. "IceWings," Waverly scowled with a snort of disgust. "That's Princess Snowdrift, sister to Queen Snowfall," Brightness recited from the facts she memorised, pointing with one talon at the big dragon. "The other one's her daughter, Princess Cosine." "And Sine..." Fade had guessed it all. Sine is the prince of the Ice Kingdom. And he's going to study with them. Maybe not. Perhaps Cosine passed for the search. Fade glared sideways at the IceWing princess as the litle white dragon shivered and edged away from Starflight as he reached out his talons to touch her face. "Is going to study with us," Firefly added, saying out loud what exactly is in Fade's mind. Then, she said something out of her own mind. "Can you believe it? He's so cool! He has an unusual glimmer in his eyes." "Night dragon," Snowdrift hissed with her wings outspread, looking three times bigger than usual, pushing Cosine behind her. "If you don't complete my son Prince Sine's enrollment at JMA I will freeze your head off." She snorted as a few flakes of ice shot out of her nose. "Mother, stop!" Sine whirled around, facing Snowdrift like the prisoners in Queen Scarlet's arena Fade had read about in scrolls. Cosine ducked and rolled around, trying to escape her mother's talons. "Excuse me," Sine said, exhausted when Snowdrift finally brought Cosine down. Fade gasped in horror. How can that little IceWing disobey his mother? "I'd like to enroll at Jade Mountain Academy at the Aquamarine Winglet." "Okay," Starflight began searching through racks of scrolls. "Your name?" "Sine," "Oh, great. Wait, I know you!" Starflight jumped and handed Sine his nametag and welcome scroll. "You won the annual math competition! You must know me, too. I'm Starflight, one of the judges. Your sister Cosine also did a great job. Your enrollment is complete! Go to room 5 to find your clawmates." That's Superultra's room! Fade and Firefly both thought at the same time. "Wait," Sine suddenly rushed up to Fade and Firefly. "Have you seen an IceWing named Tangent? He looks just like my mother. He was captured by the DeathWings," he then stared right into Firefly's eyes. "Maybe you're part DeathWing. Can you check the prisoners for me?" "What is he talking about?" Firefly wondered. "Do you know Umbreon?" Fade asked back. "Umbreon the animus NightWing," Sine recalled memories of the DeathWing prison. "Yes. Lady Tawny Owl was angry at him for same reason. He was captured." "Where is him?" Fade's heart pounded even louder. "Is he still in the prison cell?" "Uh, no," Sine added another worried wrinkle onto Fade's face. "One day, when a dragon check the prisons, Umbreon was gone. There were no more sights of him," the little IceWing sighed once more. "Tangent also vanished without a trace." "Fade, I've been searching for you all the time!" Superultra galloped next to Fade and Firefly in a hurry. "I thought you were out to the prey center, but I double checked that and made sure that you weren't in there. Then I asked Whiteout but she just gave me nonsense strings of words. Man, I was so worried about you." "That's your clawmate, Superultra," Firefly nodded at Sine then pointed at the green dragon. "He's nice," Sine lifted his head. Fade felt a cold breeze next to the IceWing's scales. Although not as cold as Snowdrift, though. The huge IceWing has already plodded out the door. Chapter 5 "You like Sine, don't you?" Swiftlet nudged Firefly Night as they showed Sine around. "Same way Fade likes Superultra." "Stop," Firefly whacked the SkyWing with her tail. "Sine and Firefly in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Waverly chorused with delight. "Uh, nonononono," Clay suddenly charged out the prey center. "I've had enough of your silly romance stories. Waverly, this is your first alert. Two more times then you're offered a free ticket to Tsunami's office." "Okay," Waverly said absentmindly, her horns sparkled in the sunlight. They passed by the Jade Winglet, who were studying. Fade peeked in and saw an unfamilliar NightWing reading a scroll. Suddenly, the dragon lifted his head. "Find your shimmer, find your shine," the dragon shouted out loud, spreading out his wings. Fade and Firefly peeked in more. The dragon galloped next to them. "Hi, I'm Sunnybrave and I'm the son of, should I mention that?" He curled up more. "You're a seer?" Firefly Night asked, reading his mind. "Indeed." "And you're a mind reader," Sunnybrave spread out one wing. "Nice to meet you, Firefly." "Hey, I'm a seer too," Fade rolled her eyes at Sunnybrave. Sine stepped up and put one cool white wing around Firefly, then pulling her back. "Find your shimmer, find your shine," Sunnybrave shouted in the same tone before. "What was that?" Superultra appeared behind Fade. "Find your shimmer, find your shine," Sunnybrave seems to be in pain as he coutched his head. "To the isolated island line." "Three moons!" Brightness exclaimed, running around in circles. "Is that a prophecy?" "I'm afraid yes," Sunnybrave lowered his head. "Listen up." "Find your shimmer, find your shine, to the isolated island line Hiding there are evil and kind Their fate lies in the Aquamarine wandering stray, fade away psychic wings shall lead the way dragon of north, in the sky Soaring in the open high surrounded by night, there's a light screaming the voice of fight or flight talons the sound of ocean waves it depends on you that who you saves Night goes away, daylight awakes complete the challenges you can take..." Then suddenly, something hurled Sunnybrave off his talons. Chapter 6 "Sunnybrave!" Fade stared at the young NightWing who writhed in pain. His capturer was a pale yellow SandWing with a menancing stare. "Nyiri, stop!" Sunnybrave shouted as the SandWing put her talons around the NightWing's neck. "Oh, Sunnybrave, is that a prophecy?" Nyiri cooed. The SandWing raised her poisonus tail, pointing it at Sunnybrave's heart. "Because I've had enough prophecies. And I don't want more." "Don't kill him," Fade inched away from the fighting dragons. "Nyiri, you don't know what you're doing." "I've already had enough prophecies in my lifetime," Nyiri sneered. Then, as fast as lightning, she jabbed her SandWing barb into Sunnybrave's heart. "Make me!" With a loud cry, Swiftlet knocked Nyiri off Sunnybrave. The SandWing staggered sideways as the SkyWing breathed a plume of fire onto her tail, the flames swallowing the poisonus tip. Brightness snatched one of the vials of catcus milk and poured all of the contents into Sunnybrave's wound. But it was too late. Sunnybrave's head dropped onto its side, his eyes going blank. Nyiri said "Hmph," then walked away, stomping. "Sunnybrave!" Fade kneeled down next to the young NightWing. "Sunnybrave! Please survive!" "The only way for this dragon to live is to send him to the healers in the rainforest kingdom," Brightness clutched one of Sunnybrave's talons. "We've ran out of catcus milk." Sunnybrave panted, breathing hardly. "Fade," he said in a hoarse voice. "Deepest secret's uncovering waits, or all of Pyrrhia is at stake." Then, his eyes closed and his heartbeat stopped. Chapter 7 "Maybe we should concetrate on working out the prophecy," Firefly Night suggested. "Especially the part where it describes five dragonets. 'Number eight, running late, choose between your fate or mate' blah blah blah, that's about me. Which means I risk losing Sine." "Firefly!" The IceWing whacked the small purple dragon with his tail. They both laughed. "This wandering stray one is certaintly talking about me," Fade rolled her eyes. "I know that I'm a psycho and-" "You're a great leader, Fade," Superultra stepped forward and flung his wings around her. "Spectral Fade doesn't make you a psycho. Am I a part of tghis prophecy? Definitely not. Fade, listen. I'll do my best to help you." "Awwww," Brightness whined, looking at Fade and Superultra, then Firefly and Sine. "Seem like we'll have to ship both of you as F plus S." Four dragons gave Brightness a stare full of knives. "I'm sorry," the SandWing shrunk away. "Okay, so," Fade counted her Winglet. "Me, included. Firefly, yes. Ultra, definitely a no. Waverly? That talons of the ocean waves does sound like her." "And no sign of Sine or Brightness or me," Swiftlet added. The little IceWing was perched on a tall rock, writing ona small scrap of paper. "Soaring in the open high," he muttered. "Soaring in the Open High..." Then he wrote SOH on the scroll then Sine=Opposide / Hypotenuse. "I guess Sunnybrave is pretty good at math-" "S.T.O.P." Waverly flared open her wings. "Don't annoy me." "It's just the Soaring in the Open High," Sine added, raising his tail. "It's about me." "You don't soar, do you?" Waverly scoffed, fanning her wings. Sine showed Waverly and Fade his paper. "There. Go see." Then he trotted off with Brightness and Firefly. "We're going to send Sunnybrave to the rainforest." Waverly growled, shaking her head because the scroll blocked her vision. "Wait for us!" Fade dragged Superultra as the whole Winglet flew towards the door. "Hey!" Tsunami barked as Waverly bolted out and crashed into her. "Where are you going? It's not lunch time yet!" "To the rainforest," Waverly struggled to get up. she showed the blue SeaWing the dying NightWing. "Sunnybrave needs our help." "Oh, poor thing," The blue SeaWing's heart melted. She pointed one wing to the south. "Go! Be back before sunset." "Thanks," Fade darted out the main entrance as others followed suit. Chapter 8 The rainforest was a colorful place. A big blue butterfly fluttered around the dragons, finally landing on Superultra's snout. "Go away!" The LeafWing hollered, but the insect didn't budge, fanning its wings. "That's the exact opposite of the Ice Kingdom," Sine mumbled, shaking droplets of rain off his gleaming white wings. "I like it. Snowdrift, on the other talon, would go bananas here." Firefly Night hid her smile. "Stop!" a voice shouted in mid air. "An IceWing! And a SandWing! And whatever those are, stop moving! You are our prisoners, so you better flee in terror now!" A NightWing holding a spear appeared out of the shadows, making Fade jump. Then, waves of color rippled as a RainWing appeared next to the night dragon, aiming a blow gun right at their hearts. Fade held up her talons. "We're coming in peace and-MOM!" The purple dragonet flung her wings around Rainer. "These are our friends. Don't knock them out. Except for this NightWing," she pointed at Sunnybrave. "He is stung by a SandWing and needs help." "Poor thing," Rainer lifted Sunnybrave's wing and shot a dart into it. Then, she tied him into a net. "Time to fly!" Rainer led Fade and her friends throughout the village. "Bananas!" Sine pointed to a clump of brightly colored yellow fruits. A sloth was peeling through the bunch. "Eww, sloth!" "Did you say attacked by a SandWing?" An elderly male NightWing rasped, making Fade shiver. "I've heard that a NightWing once ran away with a SandWing a few years ago." Fade wants to alert Brightness that those dragons he was talking about must be Umbreon and Python, but she hushed when the healer asked for Sunnybrave's net. She peeked in. Two RainWings are tending to one battle scarred NightWing, his snout twitching in fear and pain. And there, checking on the other patients, with a chain of golden buttercups around her neck, was Python. The yellow SandWing's poisonus tail was curled inwards and wrapped tightly with leaves. Brightness lept forward into her mother's wings. "This NightWing, Sunnybrave, is poison stabbed by a SandWing, Nyiri." Rainer explained to one of the nurses. The small RainWing tilted her head at her. "He needs quick treatments." "Nyiri?" Python walked over, with Brightness following her. "I know a Nyiri back in the Kingdom of the Sand. She's always filled with anger and hate." Then, Python sighed. "Nyiri might be a reason why Umbreon was never seen again." "What?" Firefly Night jumped. "Umbreon! What did Nyiri do to him?" She swiped Fade with her left wing, folding the other one around Sine, who was busy shooing a sloth away from a bunch of star shaped green fruits. "The DeathWings," Python breathed. "They have a common hatred towards Animus Dragons, mostly NightWings. Nyiri must've told them about Umbreon." "Where do they live?" "There," Rainer flicked one talon to the northwest. "They live in a series of isolated islands,with little to no contact to the outside tribes." "Find your shimmer, find your shine," Firefly Night recited. "To the isolated island line!" She launched herself into the sky. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Part Two: The Island Line Chapter 9 It was a long flight. Fade had called Boulder, the Aquamarine MudWing to guard their home and tell the teachers to not worry about them. Boulder obliged, because his bigwings, Ash, never wanted him to go on an adventure anyway. So Fade left without him. It was at dusk when they finally saw the mountains of DeathWing territory. Lined there are three small islands: Nettle, Gladialus and Cypress. Superultra was about to land when Fade pulled him up. "Look," she hissed, pointing one talon at a group of silvery gray dragons with spears. "Peacock Shine, check the north coast," One of the silvery gray dragons shouted. To Fade's surprise, one other dragon began flying away immediately. Then, she came back as fast as she could. "All clear, Miss Morning Glory." Peacock Shine bowed to her leader and joined the other dragons. Fade was about to fly down and ask them, but suddenly one DeathWing jerked his head at them. "Report, Miss Morning Glory," He bowed down. "Yes, Sunless Day?" The silver dragoness arched her head at them. Fade saw Sunless Day peer at her and Brightness, then bowed down again. "Nothing," he finally said. "Nothing?" Morning Glory hissed. "Peacock Shine, inspect the region." Her wings flaring at Sunless Day, who cowered back. Fade hid behind Firefly Night as Peacock Shine flew towards their direction. Peacock Shine looked angry, but when she saw Fade and her team, her sneer turned into a smile immediately. "It's a group of visitors," she said calmly. "Nothing to worry about, Miss Morning Glory." "Really," Morning Glory joined her. "Then, wow, you lucky dragons. Welcome to the Kingdom of the DeathWings. I am honored to meet you all. This way." She skidded past the guards and pointed at a small settlement. "She must've forgot about me," Firefly whispered to Fade as they followed Morning Glory and Peacock Shine to the city of dragons. But Fade wasn't thinking the same thing. "Why did Sunless Day see us but didn't tell his master?" she poked Superultra and whispered, still hovering mid-air. "I mean, he should, for he's a soldier..." "Why don't you two come join us?" Morning Glory appeared right behind them. "Who are you looking for? Recently, our Lady was angry about one of her ugh, say captives? disappearing. Are you looking for him?" "What's his name?" Fade interrupted. "We don't know," Morning Glory sighed. "But we know someone who do." she gave off a mysterious smile. "She lives with us. This way." She edged them closer to a medium sized house which Fade guessed was hers. With one talon she pried open the lock. "Come in," Morning Glory said with a smirk. "Yes," Fade hopped in to find nothing but a rusty trapdoor. Morning Glory jumped over to stop her from touching anything. "Vera!" She called out inside the room. "Morning Glory?" A female voice piped up from inside the basement. Then, when Waverly and the others quitted the room, Vera suddenly said excitedly, "You've brought visitors! I've always wanted to meet new dragons." "Holy flip! What was that?" Superultra held tightly onto Fade's wings as the door slammed shut. "Fade, get down and look. I'm coming with you." He tapped the trapdoor with one talon. It did not open. "I'll...go, okay?" Fade whispered to Superultra before turning transparent and diving down into the secret basement. Fade looked around. Passing through walls is something she does not particularly enjoy, not to mention passing through a rusty trapdoor located on the floor. But anyway she dived deep down under and found herself in some sort of lair. There was no one here, right? "Hey, didn't see you here," A strange looking dragon suddenly pounced onto her. Fade shrieked, although no one could hear her. The dragon's talons passed right through her as she get to take a closer look. "Hey, where're you going?" Fade scampered up the wall as the voice rang from below. Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (LunaTFoxy)